1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring performance of an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring Electro-Magnetic Compatibility (EMC) of an electronic device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device performs various functions, such as a call function, a message transmission/reception function, a wireless Internet function, and a navigation function. To do this, the electronic device is constructed with various electronic components. The electronic device provides power to one or more of the various electronic components to perform a desired function.
When the electronic device provides power to the one or more of the various electronic components, a Radiated Emission (RE) may occur from the electronic components. The RE may act as Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI), which may exert a harmful influence upon human health. The electronic device may resist RE according to Electro Magnetic Susceptibility (EMS) implemented by the various electronic components.
Due to this, to suppress RE for the electronic device, EMC indicating performance with respect to EMI caused by the electronic device and EMS implemented by the electronic device has been controlled. That is, the EMC of the electronic device should satisfy an international standard.
However, a device for measuring the EMC of the electronic device takes up a large installation space and has a high facility maintenance cost. Furthermore, it takes a long time to measure the EMC of the electronic device by the foregoing device.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for measuring performance of an electronic device that reduces an installation space of a device for measuring EMC of the electronic device, a facility maintenance cost and an amount of time taken to measure EMC of the electronic device, and an apparatus therefore.